


Bravery

by Tarredion



Series: Phanfiction advent 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019, Fluff and Angst, Holiday, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, M/M, Sad and Sweet, japhan 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarredion/pseuds/Tarredion
Summary: Sometimes, even being in the land of the rising sun doesn't bring the fun.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Phanfiction advent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558750
Kudos: 14





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 - December 1st

Dan’s chest heaved uncomfortably.

The faintly lit up screen displaying his Twitter drafts stared up at him. Putting the feelings pounding and clawing at his chest into words wasn’t working as well as he’d have hoped. Not without sounding accusatory, which was not his intention.

A soft and sweet melody of an instrumental love song danced in the air of the room. 

They had decided to stay in for the night, with all the noise and the rain and the people outside. It was a holiday, after all, and even if Japan was great; we all deserve downtime. That’s what they’d both said. It was one of the things they often agreed on instinctively.

Phil shuffled on the sofa, his distracted and distant tapping pulling at the strings of attention playing with Dan’s tired brain.

As the song shifted to a more depressing melody, followed by another harsh bolt of rain thundering down on the windowsill, the explosive sounds set off a percussive train of thought.

**_Dan Howell tweeted:_ **

_ in this eternal universe we are but droplets rolling endlessly down a tinted window on a melancholy grey day _

The shrill sound of an iphone notification broke their silence, and a new one was created as Phil moved his hands off the keyboard to reach over to the low black coffee table. Dan averted his eyes from his boyfriend once he cradled his device in his gentle hands.

Those droplets speckled every inch of the wide windows. The clear water ran down and down, shielding even the darkened sky. Dan imagined them as tears, warm and wet, overflowing his eyes and rolling over his bumpy cheeks.

“Babe…” came a tender, loving whisper from out of view. He gently shook his head but the lump that was growing in his throat was screaming at him to say something.

“Please, come sit with me-”

“I’m…you don’t need to, like, avoid working for me Phil. Please keep on working.”

“You don’t have to do it for yourself…” Phil whispered once more, and then they finally made eye contact. 

In his bespeckled blue, green, and yellow eyes affection-ridden electricity coursed like blood through veins, echoing with a kind of caring unspoken language. 

“Do it for me…”

Dan’s heart swelled in his chest, and the tension he had not noticed before now seeped out through his skin, freeing his limbs. The comfort returned, though in short ripples. Phil must’ve seen the change flash across and then settle on his face for a rather pretty, adorable smile cracked up his features.

He complied and rose from the armchair. Phil opened his arms to take him in.

With his eyes closed and his face in the crook of Phil’s neck, Dan let out a deep sigh. His boyfriend’s lips placed a heated peck on the top of his head, but at that point he was fast asleep, with a small smile dancing on his own lips. 

He was safe, and his dreams were not troubled, even if his waking thoughts were.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) there'll be more of these, check out the compilation <3


End file.
